The Call
by Amefer
Summary: Sebuah kisah kecil mengenai kehidupan seorang Kim Ryeowook. YeWook, KyuMin, EunHae. Ini fic pertama saya :D mind to read, comment and review? Jeongmal gamsahamnida! :  :  :


"Masih saja menghindar? Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu kemarin!"

Aku berhenti mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Aku menggenggam pensilku erat. Kumohon, jangan bertengkar lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku seharian berada di kantor kemarin! Siapa yang kau lihat?"

Ah, kali ini ayah yang berbicara. Penasaran, aku keluar dari kamar. Aku mengintip kedua orangtuaku dari balik tangga. Benar, 'kan, mereka bertengkar lagi. Ada apa ini?

"Bohong! Aku kemarin melihatmu sedang berada di sebuah bar dengan para _yeoja_ itu! Kau kira aku tidak melihatmu? Terlihat jelas sekali dengan kedua mata ini!"

Terdengar jelas sekali teriakan ibu yang rapuh. Suaranya seperti sedang menahan tangis. Oh, Tuhan… Aku sungguh tak sanggup dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang kau—"

"Cukup," kini terdengar isakan dari ibu. Tangis ibu sudah pecah.

"Sudah cukup… Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia… Sekarang, pergilah sesukamu… Aku… Akan melepaskanmu…"

Apa yang sedang ibu bicarakan? Kumohon, bu, jangan bertindak bodoh!

"_Chagiya_… Ke-kenapa—"

"…Kita bercerai…"

Deg. Perkataan ibu seketika juga langsung menghantamku dengan keras. Butiran-butiran bening pun keluar dari kedua mataku. Tidak… Tidak mungkin… Aku tidak mau jika ayah dan ibu bercerai…

"Ti-tidak… Jangan berkata seperti itu… Kumohon, Heenim, aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi!"

Ibu tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan ayah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis. Ayah segera memeluknya namun ia menangkis kedua tangan ayah. Ia tidak ingin berada di dalam rengkuhan itu.

"Semoga kamu menemukan hidup baru yang lebih baik, Hangeng…"

* * *

><p>"Semua bukumu sudah siap?"<p>

"Sudah, ibu,"

"Surat kepindahanmu? Alat tulis? Bekal makanmu? Kamu mau berangkat sendiri atau ibu antar sampai sekolah?"

Aku memandang ibuku. Kami berdua saling bertatapan sekarang.

"Ibu, aku sudah kelas dua SMA. Aku bisa sendiri, kok," ucapku kepadanya. Ibuku memang perhatian, tapi jika di pagi hari seperti ini, perhatiannya menjadi 'berlebihan'. Aku selalu dianggap seperti anak kecil terus olehnya. Mungkin ini takdir sebagai anak tunggal.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangku dan menghabiskan sarapanku, aku segera beranjak dari kursiku. Saatnya berangkat sekolah. "Aku berangkat, bu,"

Ibu segera menghampiriku dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Semoga sukses, sayang," ucapmya sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku tersenyum kepada malaikat yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini. Aku mengangguk dan membalikkan badan. Kulambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Aku berangkat, bu!"

Mari awali hari ini dengan senyuman.

Kami akan membuka lembaran baru, meskipun tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah.

* * *

><p><strong>The Call<strong>

**Rate : **T

**Pairing(s): **YeWook, KyuMin, Eunhae and other pairing

**Warning: **BL/Slash/Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and ELF. I just own the fic :) this is my first fic, enjoy the story :D

* * *

><p>Kini aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasku. Kuhela nafas berkali-kali, buang dan keluarkan. Kubiarkan rasa gugup ini perlahan menghilang, mengetahui bahwa aku harus segera masuk kelas.<p>

Kuketuk pintu kelasku diiringi dengan diriku yang masuk ke kelas baruku ini.

"Ah, kemarilah," seorang guru yang sedang mengajar tersebut tersenyum kepadaku. Ia mengundangku untuk menghampirinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Ia pindahan dari China…"

Belum selesai sang guru menjelaskan tentang diriku, anak-anak sudah heboh karena aku pindahan dari China. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbisik lalu tertawa, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakanku.

"Kamu bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang," beliau mempersilahkan diriku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Saya pindahan dari China karena ada urusan keluarga. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya," aku mengakhiri perkenalan diriku dengan membungkukkan badan hingga 90 derajat kepada mereka, murid-murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku selama setahun ke depan.

Lagi, seluruh murid di kelas menanggapinya dengan heboh. Aku tidak tahu mereka seperti itu karena apa. Mungkin karena mereka mengira aku adalah orang China, tetapi namaku bermarga Kim. Mungkin juga karena mereka berpikir aku adalah orang China, sehingga aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea. Ah, entah kenapa aku merasa bersyukur telah memiliki kedua orangtua yang berbeda kebangsaan.

"Baiklah, Ryeowok-sshi, silahkan kamu duduk disana," tunjuk guru tersebut ke arah meja yang berada di tengah kelas. Disana terdapat seorang _namja_ dengan pipi chubby dan gigi kelincinya, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Bahkan aku sempat mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"Halo," sapanya kepadaku. Ia tersenyum.

"Halo juga," balasku pelan. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku, masih dengan senyum _aegyo_-nya itu. "Lee Sungmin imnida,"

Kusahut tangannya dan menjabatnya. "Salam kenal, Sungmin-sshi,"

"Ah, panggil saja aku Minnie. Biar lebih akrab," oh Tuhan, dia manis sekali. Aku mulai meragukan jenis kelaminnya. Benar dia laki-laki? Mungkin dia salah seragam atau semacamnya? Ah, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

"Jadi, Ryeowook-sshi…"

"Panggil aku Wookie saja, itu nama panggilanku sejak kecil. E-eh tapi kamu bebas memanggilku apa saja. Aku tidak melarang, kok, hehehe,"

Ia terdiam memandangku. Aku sebagai subjek yang dipandang pun juga terdiam melihat responnya. Tak lama, ia mulai terkekeh kecil. Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara? Oh, tidak, aku pasti sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Bagaimana ini?

"Kamu itu lucu, ya…" ia mengusap rambutku. Aku bisa memastikan kalau wajahku sudah merona. Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Ia masih terus membelai rambutku.

"E-ehm… Sungmin-sshi…"

"Minnie,"

"E-eh iya, Minnie-ah, siapa nama guru yang sedang mengajar ini?" aku lupa tidak menanyakan nama beliau saat berada di depan tadi.

"Namanya Lee Sooman _sonsaengnim_, beliau mengajar seni music dan budaya,"

"Oh… Beliau galak?"

"Hmm…" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Sebenarnya, dia itu tegas," jawabnya singkat.

Syukurlah, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Semoga saja guru lainnya juga seperti Sooman sonsaengnim.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Sungmin mengajakku ke kantin bersama. Aku berencana untuk membawa kotak bekalku. Makan bekal di kantin sekolah sepertinya cukup seru.<p>

"Minnie, heeeeey!"

Seorang namja memanggil Sungmin dari dalam kantin. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada kami. Aku tidak kenal dia siapa, tapi sepertinya Sungmin senang sekali melihatnya. Air mukanya langsung berubah seketika. Kami pun berjalan menghampiri namja tersebut yang sudah sedari tadi duduk dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" tanya namja tersebut kepada Sungmin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya mengusap kepala namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya, tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas," namun namja tersebut masih tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Ia masih cemberut.

"Aku kan kangen, chagiya…" namja tersebut memeluk Sungmin dan mencium pipi Sungmin. Astaga, chagiya? Mereka berpacaran?

"Hey, sudah dong. Jangan mengumbar kemesraan disini," ujar salah satu teman namja tersebut. Dugaanku semakin kuat, mereka pasti berpacaran.

"Hehehe, mian… Ah, iya, biar kuperkenalkan teman sekelasku. Namanya Ryeowook, ia pindahan dari China," Sungmin memperkenalkan diriku kepada mereka. Aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanku,"Salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal juga," ujar mereka tersenyum. Mereka baik sekali…

"Wookie-ah, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Kyuhyun," Sungmin memperkenalkanku pada namja yang baru saja mengecup pipinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Namjachingu_-mu?"

Ternyata benar. Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah seperti tomat seketika. Ia tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Benar-benar imut teman sekelasku ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," ia menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum. Namun aku dapat melihat semburat kemerehan di pipinya. Sepertinya, keduanya sama-sama malu ya? Lucu…

Baru aku ingin membalasnya, temannya yang lain langsung ikut menjabat tanganku. "Lee Donghae imnida," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk kepadanya,"Kim Ryeowook imnida,"

Namja yang bernama Donghae itu membulatkan matanya. Ia menatapku takjub.

"Kamu bisa bahasa Korea? Wow! Keren! Padahal kamu kan dari China! Hebat!" ia bertanya dengan penuh keheranan. Ehm, sebenarnya reaksinya terlalu berlebihan jika boleh jujur.

"Iya, karena ibuku orang Korea," jawabku singkat. Sepertinya hal itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Ia mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Oh, begitu… Ngomong-ngomong Ryeowook-sshi, kamu manis juga ya,"

Mataku terbelalak. Pasti wajahku sudah merona lagi. Bagaimana tidak, namja yang bernama Donghae ini menatapku dengan lembut sambil berkata seperti itu, sementara tanganku masih digenggam olehnya. Ya ampun, aku malu!

"HEI!"

DUGH.

Sebuah kaleng minuman telah mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Donghae. Sontak ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku dan meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Aduh, pasti sakit sekali…

"Begitu, ya, Hae sudah tidak sayang lagi denganku. Oke, cukup tahu saja," seorang namja yang duduk di sebelah Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami berdua. Ia membuang muka, sambil cemberut.

"A-ah bukan begitu maksudku, chagiya…"

"Aku benci Hae!" butiran-butiran bening tersebut keluar dari matanya. Dia menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak begitu tadi…

"Hyukkie... Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Yang aku sayangi dan cintai kan cuma monyetku yang paling cakep, imut, keren sedunia ini. Nggak ada yang bisa menyaingi kesempurnaan dari seorang Lee Hyukjae,"

Donghae memeluk namja yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie' itu dengan erat. Ia meminta maaf kepadanya sambil sesekali menghiburnya.

"Aku cuma mencintai Hyukkie seorang. Aku sayang Hyukkie!" ujar Donghae seperti anak kecil.

"Jinjja?" namja yang dipeluk Donghae langsung berbalik badan dan menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga sayang Hae fishy-ku!"

Keduanya kini saling berpelukan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan ini. Mereka berdua lucu sekali. Di samping Donghae, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memasang _poker face _saat melihat aktivitas kedua sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya seperti berkata ayolah-kalian-jangan-bermesraan-begitu-tadi-saja-aku-dilarang-masa-kalian-malah-seenaknya-begitu-ini-nggak-adil.

"Ah sudahlah kalian berdua! Ayo, kita makan dulu! Makanan kalian keburu dingin nanti," kata Kyuhyun kesal. Sementara Sungmin, Donghae dan namjachingu-nya serta aku hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun.

Namun sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…

"Astaga! Kotak bekalku!"

Mereka semua memandangku. "Kotak bekalku tertinggal di kelas. Maaf, aku akan segera kembali,"

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Bisa-bisanya aku kelupaan membawa bekalku. Gara-gara kamu lupa, kamu kan harus bolak-balik naik-turun tangga.

Dasar kau _pabboya_, Kim Ryeowook!

* * *

><p>"Aduh… Ini dimana…"<p>

Aku tersesat. Sudah kelupaan membawa bekal ke kantin, sempat salah kelas, sekarang aku salah arah dan tersesat pula. Bagus sekali. Hari pertamaku masuk sekolah akan berakhir dengan tragis.

Aku sudah mengitari kawasan kelas ini sebanyak dua kali. Sudah ktengok masing-masing kelas, namun bukan wajah-wajah yang kukenal di kelas tadi yang kudapat. Entah mereka kelas berapa, aku tidak sopan sekali sudah mengintip kelas-kelas orang lain.

"Aduh… Bagaimana ini? Kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali, sih? Ibu selalu saja menyekolahkanku di sekolah-sekolah yang luas. Sudah tahu aku ini buta arah, masih saja disekolahkan di sekolah seperti ini,"

Aku kesal. Tapi untuk apa kesal, mengomel hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Sebaiknya aku segera mencari kelasku sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tapi kalau aku tidak berhasil kembali ke kelasku…

Bagaimana?

"Aduh…"

Tidak, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan menangis! Kau kuat!

Kutepuk-tepuk kedua pipiku. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Masa hanya karena tersesat di sekolah sendiri dan dipandangi dengan tatapan mencurigakan oleh murid-murid lainnya saja kau menangis? Kau ini namja! Kau bisa!

"Sebaiknya aku tengoki kelas-kelas lainnya lagi saja,"

Semoga bel masuk kelas tidak berdentang sebelum aku berhasil menemukan kelasku.

* * *

><p>"Ehm… Ruangan ini bukan, ya?"<p>

Kutengok sebuah kelas, kelas ini mirip dengan kelasku. Kupandangi isi kelas tersebut. Oh, bukan. Aku salah kelas lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan terburu-buru, namun mataku tetap fokus memperhatikan isi setiap kelas yang kulewati. Begini-begini kan aku juga sedang memburu waktu. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan kelasku.

Kakiku terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara.

Tidak, ini lebih dari satu jenis suara.

Ada dua jenis suara yang berbeda terdengar di telingaku.

"Ada yang bermain piano?"

Penasaran, kutengok salah satu kelas dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal. Kuintip ke dalamnya, siapa yang bermain piano? Permainannya bagus sekali!

Aku tidak bisa melihat sosok yang bermain dengan anggun tersebut dengan jelas. Karena aku masih penasaran, aku pun membuka pintu kelas tersebut yang ternyata adalaha ruang musik. Aku tidak masuk, aku hanya mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu. Hanya setengah badanku saja yang masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi orang itu.

Setelah beberapa dentingan, sosok itu mulai bernyanyi. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu bahasa Inggris yang aku tidak mengerti artinya. Ya Tuhan… Suaranya indah sekali. Padahal ia seorang namja, tapi kenapa suaranya bisa sebagus itu? Aku sampai merinding saat mendengarnya, aku terpukau sekali dengan suaranya.

Tak terasa, aku pun ikut terhanyut dalam alunan piano dan merdunya suara itu. Aku menyimak setiap kata yang ia nyanyikan. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa tenang. Damai sekali…

"Bagus sekali!" ucapku sambil bertepuk tangan saat namja itu telah selesai dengan penampilannya yang berhasil menyita perhatianku. Aku sudah tidak lagi berada di luar kelas, aku kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Aku tersenyum sambil tepuk tangan dengan keras, namja itu hanya memandangku tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

"E-eh, _mianhae_! A-aku bukannya ingin sok akrab denganmu, a-aku cuma… A-aku hanya…"

Bodohnya kau, Kim Ryeowook! Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat! Ia pasti merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu yang sok kenal dan sok dekat itu! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, sih!

"Terima kasih, ya…"

Namja itu tersenyum kepadaku. Mata sipitnya terbentuk dengan indah di wajahnya. Entah seperti apa wajahku saat ini. Tapi aku berani jamin bahwa wajahku sudah memerah seperti apel. Oh, tidak, jangan lagi…

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Permisi,"

Segera kututup pintu ruang musik dengan tergesa-gesa. Apa jadinya jika aku nanti berlama-lama disana? Aku pasti bisa pingsan karena saking malunya.

Tapi, tidak buruk juga aku tersesat di sekolah hari ini.

Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi…

**To be continued**...

* * *

><p>Mohon maaf kalau fic-nya jelek, saya baru bergabung di FFnet ini m(_ _)m<p>

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! :D

Mind to review? Jeongmal gamsahamnida! :)


End file.
